Silently Burning Paper Lanetrns
by Itachi anime
Summary: She first met him when she was faced with the misfortune of being lost in the big city, and ever since she met him, they continued to randomly bump into each other at all the weirdest times. So now they cross paths once again, with only one problem – How does one say to the other 'I love you' One or Two Shot X-Mas Fic.


Itachi – Yup. Just as my profile said. An X-Mas Fic. One Shot Story. Enjoy…

P.S. – Sesshomaru is a bit OOC. And the title has nothing to do with the story.

**.**

She first met him when she was faced with the misfortune of being lost in the big city, and ever since she met him, they continued to randomly bump into each other at all the weirdest times. So now they cross paths once again, with only one problem – How does one say to the other 'I love you?'

**.**

**.**

**.**

**= Silently =**

_**Burning **_**Paper**_** Lanterns'**_

10:00 PM- _**Scarf**_

"Aw crap…" I looked around the unfamiliar area, shivering as another cold breeze went by. Bright lights that lit the night up as if it were morning time shined in the sky. I was supposed to be on my way to the train terminal to make my way back home, but by the looks of where I was… I looked around once again. The streets were crowded – filled with people, stores of all sorts were still open, and cars ran up and down the roads which had been slightly shadowed by the large office buildings.

Here I was in the big city…lost on Christmas Eve.

I sighed. "Maybe I could try and call Mom-" But as I dug my hand into my coat pocket, I knew calling anybody was going to be next to impossible, "My phone!" I started to shuffle through my other pockets, and with shaky luck, I finally found it – hidden in my jeans pocket! Now all I had to do was turn it on and dial her number –

…I then found that the battery had died, along with my now decaying spirit.

"What am I goanna do?!" I spoke a bit too loudly, "My phones dead, I'm lost, I'm cold, it's freezing out here – what am I supposed ta' do- my scarf!" A huge gust of wind came and blew over, yanking my white scarf from around my neck, and dragging it some ways back, then to the snow covered pavement.

I ran over to pick it up, feeling clumsy, and tripped. Some people around me giggled. Neither the less, I crawled over to pluck my white scarf from the ground. But before my hands had the chance to reach and grab it, another hand wearing black gloves picked it up instead. Another black-gloved hand came along to my own and helped me to my shaky two feet.

I dusted lingering snow from my jeans, "Thank you, sir I-" I looked up to face him.

"And this flying scarf belongs to you, I suppose?" The man smiled, and looked down at me with golden eyes, while I stood starting to stutter. He was beautiful. His face was defined…and…and his eyes! Those had to be contacts! That soft, yet striking golden color…and his hair. It was like a long cascade of silver draping itself down his back, the long black coat he wore only made him stand out even more. Catching me starring, the man started to laugh, he waved his black gloved hand in my face – only then did I wake up. "Young Lady, you are lost, are you not?"

"No!" I started to trip on my words, "I – I mean yes! I'm lost! Wait...how did you-"

"You were speaking so loudly," he said, "I'm sure everyone walking here heard you, it's surprising that nobody helped you while you were in such a dilemma."

"Yeah…" I answered back, as the man handed me back my white scarf, "Thank you uh…"

"Sesshomaru."

"Eh?" I looked up to the handsome man once again, hearing him speak.

"My name," he said, "It's Sesshomaru."

"Oh," I spoke uneasily; a complete stranger told me his name? I didn't know people in the city could be that nice! "Well, thank you, Sesshomaru."

"Tell me yours."

I looked up, "Tell you what?" I spoke, confused by what he said.

"Your name," the man said, "I cannot call you 'young lady' for all the time it'll take to get to the train station from here, I would like to know your name."

"Uh…" Well, I guess I should tell him my name, he told me his, "It's Kagome – and how did you know I was going to the train station?"

Sesshomaru almost laughed, "You were talking _really_ loud…"

"Okay! I get it! I get it!"

"See? Your talking loudly again."

"It's not my fault! _"

"Still really loud, Kagome ^_^."

…The walk was peaceful for the city setting.

I liked it.

**Silently – Burning – Paper – Lanterns**

10:58 PM- _**Arrived**_

The time seemed to pass by too quickly for my liking. The both of us stood in front of the train station silently, as the winds blew the small white puffs of wet snow around us. People walked around us, talking, on their phones – but he and I stood starring at each other, we didn't say a word as we both waited for someone to move.

"Well," I started and looked away, burying my chin within my scarf, "I guess were here…"

"Yeah," Sesshomaru said with a faraway voice, "Guess we've arrived…"

I started to move my feet in the opposite direction, waving my hand, "G-Goodbye then-," As I walked into the large crowd surrounding the train station, I turned back to see him one more time. He stood there, one hand in his pocket, the other hand giving off a small wave. I smiled, almost disappointed that I didn't ask for his number so we could talk a little more. "Oh well," I spoke aloud as I was soon swallowed by the large crowd, "Maybe I might run into him again someday…"

…

Sesshomaru put down his waving hand once Kagome disappeared completely into the crowd of people, placing it in his pocket, before turning around from the train station and starting a slow walk back to the suddenly lonely-lit up streets of the city, "I kind of wish we had more time to speak," Sesshomaru sighed, before letting out a small sneeze, "I guess I'll go back home then."

**Silently – Burning – Paper – Lanterns**

11:39 PM- _**Closer.**_

"It's official," I said as I found myself trudging through the snow covered streets (Again) "My life sucks! I can't believe I lost my train ticket! And I don't even have any money to buy a new one!" I stomped off angrily, going back to the same spot where I dropped my scarf, "…I had the feeling that I should have checked my stuff before leaving him…" my voice started to trail off as I looked ahead to the spot where I dropped my scarf –

"Kagome?" heard – speak. He was just standing there looking up at the sky which threw-out the gentle falling snow, "I tried looking for you, but…" Out of his pocket came my train ticket. It was now a soaked, dirty mess, the words were no longer readable, and my train had pasted by now, "Forgive me for not finding it sooner," Sesshomaru said turning to face me.

I smiled, looking up to him, "It's okay; it was mostly my fault for being so clumsy." Even though this was supposed to be unfortunate, I would be able to spend some more time with him…but I was then reminded of my little problem, "Oh man…" I covered my face, in despair, "My train pasted, and I've got nowhere to stay-"

"You could stay at my place."

I turned quickly to face Sesshomaru who stood nervously twirling a strain of silver hair, while flicking his gaze to the sky, and then back to me – he looked somewhat embarrassed.

"I-I mean where I live is in the area and-and since you have nowhere to go…I guess you could stay over the night…" He almost panicked when he spoke, tugging on his hair, his head down, his pale face nearing a red color.

My face lit up almost instantly, a smile broke out, and I just couldn't help throwing myself on him – "Thank you so much Sesshomaru!-Whoa!" My overly energetic hug caused us two to fall on the pavement. I sat up onto of him. His hair was sprawled out in the snow, both of his arms widely next to him, and his face covered in defeat.

"Ow…" he said finally, I laughed. He looked at me, playfully glaring, and pushed me down onto the snow, "Pay back." He said firmly. He was atop me as I lay in the snow. People walked past us two, but we paid no attention and starred at each other like before. I felt myself lean closer to him. He was leaning closer to me.

Closer.

Before we even knew what had happened, we found ourselves nose to nose – then something unexpected happened…

"I actually didn't want you to leave…"

"Yeah," I said, "Same here…"

…We Kissed.

**Silently – Burning – Paper – Lanterns**

12:35 PM -_** Mistletoe**_

Here we were.

Both of us.

At his hotel room which apparently, he was living in.

The place was huge – but I couldn't even focus on that. My face was still blooming red - I couldn't stop shaking! Why did we -?!

"Kagome?"

"Wah?!" I spun around to face Sesshomaru's voice which crept up on me. His coat and gloves were off, his hair messy, and his dress shirt rumpled and unbuttoned.

"You're okay?" he asked, concern laced in his voice.

"Yeah," I answered, "I-I'm just a little…startled you know..-" Before I could finish speaking to him, I felt him wrap his arms around my waist, and say something I wasn't expecting to hear…  
"Kagome," he said quietly, "I don't wish to startle you anymore than you may already be," he paused to make sure I was listening, "I know we've only known each other for about an hour or so…but…I…I think," he took a breath, "-I think I'm starting to … like you – a lot."

I could tell he was having a hard time expressing himself, in all actuality, it made me feel a bit more confident in the way I felt, "Ne, Sesshomaru?"

"Hm?"

"Did anyone ever tell you that you're an extremely shy person?"

He started to stutter a bit, and I laughed a little, feeling almost light, "Did I say something funny?" he asked.

I turned to him – my face still a light red from remembering the scene that had taken place just before we made it here – and with a tug of sudden bravery, pulled out my still dead phone from my pocket. What caught his eye was the mistletoe phone strap. He looked at the strap, then to me, the strap again.

Without a word did he step forwards, grab me, and pull me into a smothering kiss.

The fluttery feeling had come back – I savored it. His hands were in my hair while my own hands were tangled in his own glossy locks. I reached to his already half-unbuttoned shirt, proceeding to pull it down from his shoulders to expose his bare chest.

The fluttery feeling spiked again.

After a moment, we broke, and starred at each other again, "Sesshomaru," I asked, "This makes us like…you know…a couple now right?"

He only laughed.

"Did I say something funny?" I asked.

"Yes you did, Kagome."

I laughed aloud – and before I could have Sesshomaru smother me again, I pushed him back to ask something I should've asked a bit earlier – "Do you know it's Christmas already?"

"Yeah…" he said, "You know what else?"

"What is it?"

"You're the best present ever."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**= Silently =**

_**Burning **_**Paper**_** Lanterns'**_

Itachi – I know it may have seemed kinda quick, so I'll edit it if you guys want me to, then repost it again today or tomorrow, I tried! Well, Happy Holidays Everyone! And a Happy New Year!


End file.
